Help Hiccup
by Cutebabycheeks123
Summary: Hiccups boyfriend Peter (Pitch) black is the worst boyfriend in worlds history. But what if a certain white haired man came into his life? (Warning: Rated M for a reason. Includes self harm, rape and abuse)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, dreamworks does**

 **hey guys!**

 **I'm not feeling too well but I've decided to start a new story. I can't really come up with anything to update for my stories right now so I'm gonna put those on hold. Sorry. :(**

 **warning: if you don't like abuse, rape or self-harm then I recommend you not reading this**

Pain.

Thats all i feel whenever I go to sleep, whenever I come home from school and whenever I interact with other people. For eight months he's starved me, made fun of me and raped me.

Peter (Pitch) Black. My current boyfriend. My dad kicked me out whenever he found out I was gay so I moved in with Pitch. The biggest mistake of my life. We lived in a small house with three rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.

He sleeps in one room, I sleep on the cold floor in the other room and he rapes me in the third room. I've tried to run away but that only makes my punishment worse. I cut myself almost every month. I'm not allowed to have friends either. If he sees me talking with anyone he beats me.

I've given up on hope. No one wants me. No one cares for me. No one will save me.

I wish my mom was here.

 **okay so that was just the prologue so that's why it's so short.**

 **please review and be honest.**

 **Tippy out!**


	2. Berk here we come

**What's up! (The sky)**

 **anyways I was supposed to be doing my homework but instead I decided to write for you my lovelies**

 **ONWARD!**

 **Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Hiccup groaned as he sat up. He wiped his eyes and got up. He turned off his alarm clock and went towards his closet. He grabbed a dirty shirt and jeans. (Pitch never washed clothes). He walked down the hall towards the bathroom. When he passed Pitches room he checked and saw that he wasn't home.

 _Good he's gone._

He walked in the bathroom and closed the door. He looked in the mirror and saw bags under his eyes and light bruises. He lightly touched one and slightly winced.

 _Still a little tender._

He turned on the faucet and cold water was coming out. He quickly washed his face so he doesn't accidentally push too hard on a bruise. He then opened the medicine cabnet and grabbed his makeup kit.

Yep, he has to put on makeup so no one sees his bruises and scratches. He took the brush and put some powder makeup on and covered the light bruises. Then he put some around his eye bags and left the room after turning off the light and putting the makeup back. He walked downstairs and looked in the fridge. There was nothing. He rolled his eyes.

 _Whats new?_

He walked towards the entrance and grabbed his ripped up backpack. He opened the door and walked outside. He walked up the little path and into the woods. He didn't like to be noticed so he took a long way to get to school. When he started hearing faint noises of teenagers he knew he was getting close. Whenever he was on campus he walked up towards the big doors and walked inside. But only a couple steps in he was met with a large push.

 _Oh isnt school fun?_

 **Jacks P.O.V**

Jackson overland. Known as Jack Frost to his queers.

He was the most popular boy in his school. He was also the captain of the football team and a total ladies man. He could make any girl drop and also make any guy wish they were him. He had a group of friends and a girlfriend. They had to break up because he was moving.

He was moving from his home Burgess to Berk. He doesn't really mind except for the fact that he is leaving his friends. He is partly happy because he thinks his girlfriend Elsa is seriously annoying.

She talks too much and goes shopping with his credit card. She is the captain of the cheerleader team so she always is with them and not Jack. When they do go on dates it's either to the mall or his house. He also hates whenever he gets her lipstick on his lips every time they kiss. At first he had feelings for her but now... He wants to get rid of her.

His group of friends are probably the most insane people on the end of the planet.

There was Flynn Rider. He was a sophomore and had the lowest scores. He was supposed to graduate last year but since his grades were low he had to redo this year. He had brown hair and eyes to match. He has a huge crush on Rupunzle and has been trying to get her attention since sixth grade.

Then, there was Guy. He was a Junior but he was cool to hang out with so he was part of the gang. He had brown hair that was always messed up. He had a girlfriend but her dad didn't like him so they barely were able to go out.

At Last there was Peter Pan. He was a crazy red haired sophomore. He was very rebellious and he ran away from home. Him and Jack have been friends only for a few months.

Jack sighed as he went to his empty bedroom.

 _Berk here we come._

 **So yah, um im sorry for all those Elsa lovers but I couldn't really pair him up with anyone else so I chose Elsa. But Flynn is obviously from Tangled, Guy is from The Croods and Peter Pan is from... Well Peter Pan :)**

 **you will meet his family in the next chapter as well as Pitch. I have one thing to say: You should be happy Pitch isn't your boyfriend.**

 **Please review and I welcome pms also and be honest**

 **Tippy out!**


End file.
